ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohl
Kohl is a full blooded saiyan elite and the son of Kakarot from a timeline where Planet Vegeta never gets destroyed. In this particular timeline, Frieza is ignorant to the potential of the Saiyan race and only sends others to deal with the Saiyans rather than destroy them himself. Because of this, Bardock is able to become stronger by fighting Frieza's henchmen, eventually acheiving the Super Saiyan transformation. Bardock would later use this newly gained power to defeat Frieza, who isn't even given the chance to transform before being destroyed. History/Backround While Kohl's mother is a low class Saiyan warrior, Kohl was expected to become extremely powerful from a very young age. This is due to the fact that he is the son of Kakarot, who after Bardock's defeat against Frieza, became a highly regarded Elite. Kohl was born with a power level of 800, while he wasn't the strongest Saiyan ever born, this power level was considered high as Kakarot was only born with a power level of 2 despite later becoming a Super Elite. Kakarot tended to act like Vegeta and Raditz, wanting to prove himself to them. Bardock on the over hand did not like to boast his power and fame, choosing rather to continue training and go on routine missions. Kohl liked his grandfather because of this outlook, and from a young age wished to eventually train with Bardock. Bardock, realising his grandson's potential (and the similarities that they had) decided to indeed train Kohl to eventually take his place (as Kakarot was much too stuck up and arrogant). Because of this, Kohl became increasingly similar to Bardock, even weaing similar armor. Apperance As the son of Kakarot, Kohl looks very similar to his father, and by extension his grandfather. Kohl wears similar armor to Bardock, the difference being that he wears a full undersuit with short sleeves, a and a high neck, and a different color scheme. Personality As a child, Kohl is very respectful and eager to become stroger. Later in his teen years, this trait developes into a desire to constantly train and become like his grandfather. Due to his time spent training with his grandfather Bardock, Kohl developed a very similar personality. He works well in leadership positions and is generally quiet. He takes on the hardest missions possible to prove himself. Kohl is considered a super elite Saiyan. Power At the highest, Kohl's power level reaches a point comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan (When Kohl is transformed) Kohl was taught by Bardock how to become a super saiyan and takes great pride in his ability to use this form. Trivia *While he never does, Kohl can transform into a great ape *Later in life, Kohl forms a 3 man squad known as "Kohl's Elite" much like Bardock *While Kohl respects Kakarot, and Kakarot is proud of Kohl, the two don't have a very good relationship and rarely talk *Akin to Bardock, Kohl is shown to have a high level of Comradery towards fellow Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males